That Feudal Show!
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: HIATUS The Inuyasha gang have found themselves in what they think is Kagome's time. However, the year is 1979, AND they're in Wisconsin! How are they going to get back home NOW? ExK, SxH, LxM, KxB. Guess them all if ya can. Hiatus for this story is over!
1. Total Chaos!

**That Feudal Show**

**Summary:** The Inu gang somehow find themselves in Wisconsin...but the year is 1979! They wander around before finding themselves at the Formans. Oh my!

**Pairings:** I was actually kind of thinking of pairing off some of the different characters together... what do you guys think would be good crossover pairings?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or That 70s Show.

**Note: **In InuYasha, this is set after the last episode. In That 70s Show, I'd say it's set right after Eric left for Africa. Also, **NOT FOR RANDY HATERS!!** I happen to like him, I don't like the fact that he was supposed to 'replace' Eric, though. No one can do that!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

**Total Chaos!**

"Okay, where the hell are we?!" InuYasha exclaimed, looking around the area. The scenery wasn't familiar at all, but they were on the middle of a street with trees surrounding either side of them. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kilala were all there as well.

"Hmm... hey, I think we're in my time!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at a street sign that said "Wisconsin". At least for once she had traveled to a familiar place.

"Wis...con...sin?" Sango asked, tilting her head to the side.

Kagome nodded. "It's a small city out of Japan," Kagome explained so they would understand, since they probably wouldn't know a thing about the United States.

"So maybe we can find a way of getting back to Japan and then go through the well, right?" Miroku asked, and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I had planned," Kagome smiled.

InuYasha looked over his shoulder at them. "Well let's get a move on then!" They rolled their eyes, but followed.

"InuYasha is so impatient sometimes..." Shippo mumbled, and that got him a few punches in the head.

"Ow!"

After a while, they came across two houses, a garage in between the two. An old looking car, at least to Kagome, sat in front of the garage and Kagome blinked.

"I've never seen a car like this...this old... mama said those were... cars that date all the way back to the 1970's."

Miroku looked over at her. "Kagome-sama, what time of year is it in your era?"

"Um...1997," Kagome responded with a nod. "Why...?"

"Look," he pointed to a date on the car, that said: 1979.

Kagome paled as she saw this.

"Ok, we're still in the future, but we've still gone back in time?" Kagome sighed. "I'll never understand time travel..."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with her fully.

"Well, let's see if anyone here knows where the nearest airport is, that way we can get to Japan," Kagome said, and they nodded, following her to one of the houses, even if they had no idea what an airport was.

Kagome knocked on the door, and a middle-aged woman with blond hair in an odd fashion answered the door. "Oh, hello! Are you all new here?" she asked kindly, giving a small laugh and smile in greeting.

"Ah..yes, we are, ma'am," Kagome smiled. "I was wondering... where the nearest airport is? You see...um..." she began to think of a good excuse of how they got here. "We sort of got on the wrong flight by accident, and we landed up in Wisconsin."

"Well, the nearest airport from here is about an hour," the woman responded, and for some reason she reminded everyone of Kaede...but with a more cheery personality.

"Thank you, ma'am," Kagome said with a smile, giving a smile and bow.

"My name is Kitty, no need for the ma'am stuff, dear," Kitty said with another laugh.

"Oh...alright, I'm Kagome," she said. "These are my friends...InuYasha...Miroku... Shippo...Sango...and Kilala," she said, pointing to each of them as she said their names.

Kitty nodded as she stared at them. "Well, aren't you two such darlings!" she said happily with another laugh as she saw Kilala and Shippo. Kilala mewed and Shippo smiled happily from his place on Miroku's shoulder.

InuYasha sniffed the air, and instantly cringed. There was some kind of weird... smell coming from a lower part of the house. He didn't like it...at all.

"Kagome..." he whispered to her.

"Yeah?" She turned her head to look at him.

"I smell something weird coming from down there," he replied, pointing to the basement area.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What does it smell like?"

"I can't...really...describe it... it was kind of like those...cig...cig..." he frowned when he could remember the name.

"...cigarettes?" she offered.

He nodded. "It kind of smelt like those you showed me in the store that time... but stronger."

Kagome blinked and looked towards the basement window. Kitty didn't seem alarmed by it at all, so it surely couldn't be a fire...

...by any chance... was someone doing drugs?

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: **Next chapter I bring in the gang, if I get 2-3 reviews. Come on people, you can do it! Oh, and if ya do it, the next chapter will be longer than this! Promise!


	2. More People?

**A/N: **So sorry for the lateness in waiting, I'm was trying to watch a lot more That 70s Show (again) before writing it. I know Kilala is Kirara, but before I just like spelling it that way...its not exactly wrong. :P Aaaaaand, I like Randy myself, but since almost every 70s show fan doesn't, this will be before seasons 7 & 8 (I changed my mind since the first chapter since I love Eric and Kelso), which means both Eric and Kelso are here! :D Donna's still with Erc, too....for now. ;) I've decided on pairings already.

And I apologize from here on but...I suck at describing people's looks.

* * *

**That Feudal Show!**  
**Chapter 2: More People**

* * *

"Hey guys," Eric Forman began, an eighteen year old boy with short brown hair. He sat on the couch in the basement. "I hear some strange voices coming from upstairs."

"Sure they're not in your head, Forman?"a guy around the same age as Eric asked, snickering. He had an afro, wore sunglasses, and the Led Zepplin shirt he wore almost every day of his life.

"Yeah," the guy next to him laughed. He had longer hair than Eric but it was still short, and wore a goofy grin on his face.

"No way, man. I hear them upstairs. I hear a girl, a boy, my mom, an older guy, and a ... cat?"

The other two, also known as Hyde and Kelso, looked at him strangely. "Your mom doesn't have a cat, she has that little weiner dog."

"Yeah, I know." Eric said, standing up. "I'm going to see what's going on."

The other two got up and followed. They were the only ones in the basement at the moment. Where were the rest? Who knows.

InuYasha could smell the cigarette scent even stronger now, or watever it was. It was making him feel almost sick thanks to his sensitive nose. This was sometimes an advantage/disadvantage when you could smell just about everything.

Now inside the Formans residence, they met with an angry bald guy who just happened to be Kitty's husband. Well, not angry, really...just annoyed. He was tall, thin, and of course..bald. He sighed, annoyed, took one look at them all and said:

"More people?"

Inuyasha didn't like the guy's attitude, that was for sure. How could she be with /that/?

Anyway...

"So, you're /all/ from Japan?" Kitty asked curiously. At their nods, she smiled.

"We haven't gotten any foreign visitors in a while..."

If only it stayed that way, thought Red as he left the room. That was when Eric, Hyde, and Kelso found their way into the room. That room being the kitchen. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust. The scent was coming from the guys!

The three guys eyes looked at their newest company, Kelso's widening just a bit at the two lovely ladies. The girl in the strange school uniform (Kelso had no idea what Japanese school uniforms looked like) was pretty, but the other girl was /hot/. Hotter than Laurie Forman, if that was possible.

He didn't dare get close to her though, that huge boomerang she had on her shoulder looked like it could kill if she threw it hard enough.

And it had.

"Eric honey, these are our new guests: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inu...um..."

"Inuyasha," he finished for her. She nodded.

"They'll be staying for dinner before they have to go back home," she told him, hearing a small sigh from Red in the living room.

Kelso grinned. The girls were staying too?

A/N: Heh...sorry for the probably OOCness in this chapter and shortness, my chapters are generally short...2000 words tops on a good day.


End file.
